Stay at Home Dad
by M S Shipper
Summary: One of them has to stay at home and take care of the baby, and after writing this, I’m not so sure it should be Mulder.


Title: 

Title: Stay at Home Dad

Author:M & S Shipper

Category: Romance and a little bit of Humour 

Rating: R

Spoilers:Right to the end of season 8.

Disclaimer: They aren't mine, don't claim they are. Any slightly interesting characters

remain the property of Chris Carter, 1013 and fox.

Summary:One of them has to stay at home and take care of the baby. After writing 

this, I'm not so sure it should be Mulder.

Feedback:Please, please, please, please and please!!!! 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

A tear forms in the corner of my eye as I take in the room before me. It looks a treat, everything sparkles. I have vacuumed, dusted, washed the floors, tidied up, and cooked the most extravagant meal I have ever attempted. Napkins are folded. Delicious smells are emanating from the kitchen. Lighting is dimmed. Candles lit. Soft music playing in the background.

The phone in my pocket vibrates. That will be her, my one and only, my other half, my Scully. I'm almost singing as I press the ok button.

"Mulder." Old habits really do die hard.

"Hey sweetie." It was her, a smile spread across my features instantly knowing she wasn't far away now.

"Hey yourself. I've missed you today." 

"Oh you're so cute. I've missed you too. Hows William?" 

"Sleeping like a baby."

"Maybe that's because he is one.' She hesitated for a moment, taking in an unsteady breath, damn it I knew what was coming. "Umm Mulder"

"No! I know that tone of voice."

"What? I haven't said anything yet."

"But you're going to. You're about to tell me that you won't be home for dinner for the third time, in a row this week."

"It's a big case I can't help it if.." This was not good enough.

"No Scully! Not good enough, I have been working here in our home all day trying to make tonight special for you, for us."

"I'm sorry Mulder, but you, more than anyone, should know that working on the X files is not always a 9-5 job."

"Then maybe you should think of quitting. We can't go on like this, it's only been a few weeks and already I'm at my wits end."

"Look, stop being so dramatic, I'll be home in a few hours and we can discuss this then."

Before I could reply she'd already hung up. Without thinking, I let out a grunt of frustration, then winced, bracing myself for the scream that was destined to erupt from the other room. Sure enough like clockwork an almost inhuman wail emerged. Damn it!! It had taken me ages to get him to sleep and now I was back to square one.

"There, there," I cooed "None of that now, daddy's here." Scooping the small bundle out of the crib, I slowly began to rock from foot to foot. Surprisingly it only took 15 minutes for William to settle again, but hey, I wasn't complaining. As gently as I could I replaced him back into the crib and timidly crept out of the room.

William has a funny way of draining the anger out of me and putting this stupid smile on my face. It was one thing to have a child, but he was created with such powerful love, that it makes him even more special. It is wonderful to be a part of a family again, a loving and secure one, that I would do anything to protect.

Continuing into the kitchen a strange smell entered my nostrils. What was that?

Oh Shit!!!

The small trail of black smoke emanating from the oven door gave away the problem. In one swift movement of sheer panic I threw open the oven door and grabbed onto the pot. In my haste I'd forgotten to use an oven mitt but only when the heat had begun to blister my skin did I realise this and by that time the dish was in mid air.

Almost in slow motion my scream and the breaking of glass ripped through the silence.

"Holy mother of god!!!! Bugger it all to hell!!"

Using only my elbows, I finally managed to get the tap on and thrust my hands under the steady cooling stream. The relief was only momentary though as I heard William's cries begin again.

My head fell forward in defeat. Not now William, not now. This was the final straw. 

My eyes darted about in a desperate plea for help, but there was nobody there. If Scully had stuck to her promise, this would never have happened. I smiled at this, I could milk her guilt over this for a very long time.

With my hands in the position of surgeon who had just scrubbed, I made my way over to the mobile perched on the table. In what was a considerably painful task I pressed down the speed dial buttons for Scully.

"Scully."

"Umm.. I need you at home. I've burned myself, and William is crying. "

"Are you all right? Have you run cold water over the burn?"

"Yes." I replied sarcastically. Her concern was genuine but I couldn't help feeling like a child being scolded

"I am almost there, I felt really bad about before and so I left right away. I'll be there soon."

She wasn't kidding, in less than 5 minutes she came bustling through the door, in a worried state. I was in Williams room quietly singing to him, it seemed to help even though I couldn't pick him up.

"Come here and let me see," I glanced back at william. "He'll be ok for a minute. That looks terrible, how on earth did you manage that?"

"I had a confrontation with a pot and the oven. I was outnumbered, they won."

She had left the room as soon as she'd asked the question and was now returning with a first aid kit. We sat in silence as she concentrated on applying burn cream and then a bandage. She was a little to quiet, definitely a guilty silence. It was not as gratifying as I thought it would be. After a few more minutes she finally spoke.

"Maybe I should consider quitting, it really doesn't hold the same interest as before, and besides I have so much more in my life now."

"Look, I was upset before. You need to do what makes you happy. When we're old and wrinkly, I don't want you to look back and see me as the cause of any regrets."

"Thank you Mulder, but maybe I should leave the bureau, I've been thinking about opening my own practice, hang out a tile, what do you think?" She leaned in and kissed my squarely on the lips. 

"Mmm … Sounds good to me."

"And you'd better find yourself something to do as well." She said raising one eyebrow.

"Me? I am Mr Mom!"

"Mulder, I've seen the kitchen, I really don't think we could afford the pots or the medical bills for that matter." She said gesturing toward my newly bandaged hands.

"You're probably right. I could write Science fiction stories! I certainly would never run out of subject matter. Oh, or I could be a personal trainer, I love running and swimming. Hang on I didn't see my red speedos when I moved in here."

"Gee I wonder where they could be?" A guilty smile came over her face as she dissolved into giggles.

"Don't want the other women getting a look at my package hey? I can understand that. Afraid they won't be able to keep their hands off me?"

"No, I was just hoping for a more private viewing.' With that she grabbed me by the elbow and pulled me toward the bed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The End

Please Read & Review

It only takes you one minute to make my whole day.


End file.
